Eternal Love
by XxXbluegirlXxX
Summary: I must stress to those of you reading my work for the first time to go and read the first story. The story is called, The Called It Kitten Love. Ikuto and Amu are back. But this time they're Married! IkutoXAmu, KuukaiXUtau, perhaps NagoshiXAmi Rated M for a reason. Lemon's ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**_XxXBluegirlXxX: Hey guys i'm back!_**

**_Ikuto and Amu: BLUE!_**

**_XxXBluegirlXxX: Hehe miss me?_**

**_Ikuto: Where have you been? I need more lemons with Amu!_**

**_Amu: Well even if that bonehead didn't I did. Welcome back blue._**

**_XxXBluegirlXxX: Sorry I haven't written in a while fans. But you've all been very patient with me and for that I thank you. And now without any further ado. We have a sequel to get to. I do not own anything except those characters i made up._**

**_Amu and Ikuto: Enjoy!_**

I loosened my tie, and collapsed on a nearby stool sighing. 'It's been a long day.'

"Indeed it has." Amu said as she came and sat beside me.

She looked breathtaking in her bridal gown. The length was just above her ankles and the long white gloves complimented the white lace. Her pink hair was done up in a nice bun. I couldn't help but smile back at her as she smiled at me.

I loved this kid and that was no lie but what stood out was the small baby bump she had growing on her stomach. Not a kid anymore. She is seven months pregnant I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. It had taken us 2 years to plan the wedding after she had gotten shot; but we finally did it. Amu and I with Utau and Kuukai. Everything was starting to look up. I took my lovely bride's hand in mine and pulled her into the empty living-room It wasn't a big reception just close friends and family, making out house the perfect spot. I pulled Amu close to me and started a slow dance. Humming the song I wrote for her we danced in circles. "Amu-chan." I whispered.

"Yes, Ikuto?" She breathed smiling up to me.

"I love you." was all I said as I planted my lips to hers.

Exploring her mouth, I slowly picked he up and carried her upstairs to bed. I knew we shouldn't make love because it could cause her to go into labour; but I couldn't help myself as I slowly laid her down on the bed.  
"All you have to do is tell me to stop." I whispered as I held myself over-top of my blushing bride.

"I want you to have a normal honeymoon," she told me.

"And I want you to be happy." I said back brushing a hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"Are you happy Ikuto? I mean really happy being married to me."

I did a double take to that question and sat back at the end of the bed. Amu sat up too studying my face. I couldn't speak. I was flabbergasted by her question so I just used the connection. 'Why would you ask that?' I let my shocked and confused feelings show.

"I don't know. You can have any woman you want in the world why did you choose me? Like what would have happened if I had broken up with you when we lost the baby."

I just took her hands in mine and rubbed them soothingly. Finally finding my voice I replied, "I wouldn't have let that happen, Amu. There is nothing more important to me then you and our baby. I -"

"Yeah but why!" She demanded. "None of this makes sense. You're way older than I am an-"

I swiftly cut her off by pushing her back on the bed, holding her hands above her head and kissing her full on the mouth. I pushed my tongue through her lips and opened the connection to what I was feeling at the moment exactly. I went through every memory like it was a video playing in my head. From the first day I met her on the construction site right through to this moment right now. Every thought I'd ever thought since that moment. It's been about her. My whole world, my whole existence It's all about her and what's to come for us. Finally the last memory. The second I kissed her lips after we both said 'I do'. How I couldn't see anyone other then her. 'That's how' I said through our connection releasing her hands. A tear fell from my eye and onto her cheek as I released her lips. I rolled off of her and sat on my side of the bed. "Now do you see Amu? Do you see how much I love you?" I asked as my voice cracked.

She sat up after me and scooched closer. She hesitantly put her hand against my cheek and wiped the wetness out of the corner of my eye. Not saying anything she just nodded staring at me through tears of her own. We laid down together just staring into each other's eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and not saying a word kissed her cheek.

She surprised me by pulling me into a passionate kiss. I could feel her heat rising with my own. I could feel the heat stirring in my stomach and moving lower.

**Lemon Warning...**

Knowing she wanted me to show her how much she means to me; I gently pushed her back while kissing her. She was now laying on her back and me on-top of her. Watching to make sure I didn't hurt the baby, I didn't have any weight on her. I broke the kiss and just stared into those honey-golden eyes I had loved since I first saw them. Without saying a word I unzipped the wedding dress and slipped the satiny material off Amu's body. Gently, I laid her back down and started to kiss her neck. Going slowly I kissed and nipped down her neck line and undid her bra throwing it aside. I looked back to my wife's beautiful face and kissed her lips again. Massaging her breasts and eliciting tiny moans from her, I brought my lips to her perky nipple. Putting my mouth on her nipple, I started sucking and nibbling; meanwhile, playing with the other one. I switched sides after a few minutes and worked on the other one. When I was finished, both nipples were standing at attention. I slowly kissed my way down her stomach to her inner thigh After nipping and biting at her pussy's lips I decided to stop teasing and get to work. I licked a finger and stuck it into her pussy pushing it in and pulling it out. I could hear those sweet moans coming from Amu's pretty lips. I love those sounds but I wanted to hear them louder, so I stuck in another finger. This earned me louder and more efficient moans as I started working them in and out of her. But it still wasn't enough. I decided to try my luck with three fingers. Working them in and out of her core earned me louder moans then even before. I could feel her working her way to a climax so I removed my fingers and stuck my tongue in her pussy. Twisting and turning my tongue around she moaned out my name. I was hardly able to contain my erection as I continued to eat her out, flicking her clit and licking her pussy. Finally I got to the treasure as my anxious mouth got that taste of her sweet nectar Greedily I licked it all up not missing one drop. But I wasn't done showing her how much she actually meant to me. Being unable to contain my growing excitement anymore, I stripped myself of all obstacles Wanting to feel her body pressed against mine. Needing that contact, I lined myself up with her entrance and slowly entered the tomb to pleasure. I sat that for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of connection once again. I bent down and kissed Amu staring into her eyes. Into my future. Slowly I started thrusting. Pulling out of her and slowly pushing myself back in so she could feel my length. Keeping that slow and steady pace so as I might please her more then myself. It was hard to contain myself but I really did love her. And in order to show that to her I wanted her to feel like a woman.

**Amu's POV...**

'Ikuto doesn't do this often.' I thought to myself. But I do love when he does. It makes me feel like i'm a woman again. I let another moan escape as Ikuto pulled out and pushed back in again. I really do love him. And the fact that he's doing this for me. I know he loves me. I want him to be happy to though. "Faster, Ikuto." I panted out knowing her can't enjoy the slow pace. He started pumping a little faster and I thrusted my hips to meet his. More moans escaped my mouth as he hit my G-spot over and over again. I didn't have to tell him I wanted him to go harder too. It was like he was on auto. Going faster and harder. Eliciting more moans from me. I started calling his name over and over again as I climaxed for a second time. Not stopping, Ikuto just worked through it and started going a little faster. I knew if he wanted to her could make me cum five times before he released his pressure. And it seemed like that's what he was doing. Being sensitive after cumming for a second time my climaxes would be closer together. I just kept moaning louder, crying out his name. His thrusts got harder and faster. I could feel his cock getting bigger despite his already full size. Suddenly he stopped. He just stayed there, mid thrust and stared at me.

"I." Thrust. "Love." Thrust. "You." Thrust. "Tsukiyomi." Thrust. "AMU!" He cried out one final time, using my new last name, before releasing his seed. The feeling of his seed filling me up made me climax for a third and final time.

**...Lemon end.**

He rolled off of me and laid beside me. He pulled me closer, our sweaty sticky skin pressed firmly together. I laid my head on his chest and I could feel his heart beat. A tear came to my eye as I said. "I love you too, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Out last name is finally the same. I opened up the connection and ran through my memories. Like a movie I replayed our memories. The last one ending with the words, "I do." Silently I fell asleep in my one true love's arms. But before I slept, I knew, in that instance, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I had found an eternal love.

_**XxXBluegirlXxX: So? What did you think?**_

_**Amu and Ikuto: -mouths on floor-**_

_**XxXBluegirlXxX: O...kay... R&R please! Happy to be back try to upload once a week.**_

_**Ikuto: let's go Amu -drags Amu away kicking and screaming-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue: A tad bit of an early update but I couldn't wait to post!**

**Ikuto: Are you sure it isn't because -mfmfmfmff**

**Amu: -covers Ikuto's mouth- No that's not why!**

**Blue: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe thanks Amu :)**

**Amu: Blue owns nothing but the characters she made up and the script.**

**Blue: Enjoy!**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Ikuto has taken to eating western food, or so it seemed. I slowly struggled out of the bed. Groaning I walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. Miru came out of her shell and sat on the top of my head. "Good morning, Miru." I said yawning.

"morning, Amu." She replied.

Walking out of the bathroom I slipped one of Ikuto's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Walking up behind Ikuto and hugging him close to me. He turned around and hugged me tightly back. "Good morning my lovely wife." He kissed the top of my head and got down on the balls of his feet. He kissed my stomach and started talking like a baby. "How's my little baby today? hmm? Growing big and strong like your daddy, right?" I giggled at him. He was only like this when he's not with people. "What?" He asked looking up at me and grinning He got back up on his feet after kissing my tummy. His lips found mine as he softly kissed me.

"Now that's more like it." I smirked at him.

He smirked back and lead me to my seat. "I hope you're hungry, my love."

"Starving." I replied as he set the plate of food in front of me. Setting his own plate down he sat beside me and started eating.

He had made a big breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. "You're really into western food aren't you?" I asked teasing him a little.

"I'm no good at making Japanese food." He replied.

"It looks great honey, thank you."

He smiled at me and went on eating his breakfast. Afterwards he cleaned up the kitchen insisting that I go sit down on the couch. Sitting down I put on some mindless talk show. The were talking about Saeki Nobuko and her tragic death. Claiming the spirits had gotten to her and forced her to take her own life. I couldn't believe that though. After she started seeing the gaurdian characters it got to be too much for her and she went crazy. I switched the channel and started watching some mindless talk show saying something about the end of the world. Ikuto came and sat on the couch pulling me closer to him. He was so warm I snuggled closer to him. "Oi Amu."

"Yeah?"

"I suggested for your sister to come over to and practice chara changing. Is that ok?"

"Yeah I suppose."

" Would you watch? I don't want to mess up."

I had to smile at Ikuto's request. "Sure hun, i'll watch. Not like I have anything better to do." I winked at him and he patted my belly.

"Guess not." He chuckled.

We decided to watch a movie and put on Happy Feet Two (I do not own). Shortly after the movie the doorbell rang and Ikuto went to get it. Two seconds later my sister comes running into the room and glomped me. "Onee-chan!" She screamed.

I chuckled and hugged her back. "Hi sweetie." I smiled at her.

"Onee-chan, Ikuto is gonna help me with my Character Transform!" She exclaimed sounding very excited.

"I heard." I replied. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes we have." Said a very familiar voice.

"Hi, Nagoshi." I said waving at him. "Help me off the couch, Ami." I said rubbing her head.

"Okay sis." She replied helping me up.

"Much better." I said walking towards the back door. Ikuto, Nagoshi, Ami and the charas all followed me out. I sat down in one of the lawn chairs and Nagoshi sat down in the other. "Okay guys." I said. "Begin!"

First it was Ami who character transformed with Inumia. When she character transformed she looked like me when I character transformed with Miki. Her brown hair was mostly hidden under a blue barret. Her outfit changed into the blue striped knee-high socks with the blue jacket and ruffly white shirt that was underneath. She really did look like I used to. She reminded me of my elementary school days and when I first started doing character transformations. It made me smile. At least Miki was still alive in one form or another. That made my smile get bigger and I had to wipe a tear from my eye.

Now it was Ikuto's turn to Character Transform. When he character transformed with Miru it was a different story. He had his cat ears and his tail as if he had transformed with Yoru. His outfit changed from his usual black ensemble to a more artsy one. He wore a painters coat that was covered in paint and jeans that followed suit. He also wore a navy blue painters cap.

"Ok Ami, you can character transform. But do you know how to use the tools?" Ikuto asked.

"Watch this Onii-san." Ami called back as she jumped up into the sky and called forth the giant paint brush that Miki and I always used. "Shining colours!" She called out and a bunch of fluorescent colours came out of the end of the brush. It looked a lot like the 'clourful canvas attack'.

Ikuto smirked at her. "Not bad Ami, but try opening your stance a little bit; like this." Ikuto jumped into the air and called forth the big pencil Miru has. He spread his legs and turned the pencil in circles really fast deflecting the attack. "Not only does it help control your attacks but if the attack you used is reflected back to you it helps you to quickly defend yourself. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." She replied. "You mean like this right?" She spread her legs a little more and tried it again. "Bright colours!"

This time Ikuto was unable to deflect it. Direct hit square in his chest. Luckily it was just a light attack and didn't do much damage. "Exactly like that." He said smiling at her. "Very good youngin, you did great."  
They both landed back onto the ground and Ami turned back to normal. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "How did I do Onee-san?"

I giggled hugging her back. "You did wonderful sweetie." I told her.

"Yay!" Ami exclaimed.

"Nagoshi, you're up." Ikuto said.

Nagoshi quietly walked acroos from Ikuto and character transformed. A black light surrounded him and as he fell back to the ground he looked as you would expect. His usually spiked up blond hair was now in the emo style that his character wore. His eyes turned pitch black and his outfit was all black. Except for the blood red jacket that he wore over the black shirt. He had belts criss-crossing across his hips. He had two swords in sheaths on his back criss-crossing as well.

"That's the first time i've seen anyone's eyes change with a character transformation." Ikuto said confused.

"But it is what it is. Come at me bro." Ikuto jumped into the air and said.

Nagoshi took a sword out of it's sheath and it started glowing. He opened his stance and echoed his attack. "Shining blade!" Suddenly the entire sky went white and Nagoshi started towards Ikuto. He kicked Ikuto to the ground and stopped the blade just above Ikuto's chest. He moved away from Ikuto and returned to normal.

"Well that was something." Ikuto said in shock.

"No kidding." I agreed.

"It's nothing." Nagoshi said as he went to sit in the corner of the yard.

Suddenly there was a knock at the back gate and four people walked into the backyard. "Hey guys." Nagi said smiling at us.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed running and glomping me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked hugging Yaya back.

"Oh you know." Rima said walking over to me. "The usual. We were passing by and saw a really bright light." She explained hugging me and glaring at Ikuto.

It's funny she still hasn't changed since we were kids.  
Ikuto changed back and walked over to the guys. He bro fisted Nagi and shook Kairi's hand. Kairi hadn't really spoken around me since I chose Ikuto over him. I still remember the day Kairi had confessed. We were at the airport with him as he was leaving to go back home. He confessed to me and was in close compition to Tadase. I still couldn't believe Tadase did what he did two years ago. I just didn't understand it. It was as if he were being possessed.

I got pulled out of my reverie as Ikuto called out my name. "Amu, earth to Amu." He knocked lightly on my head and I pouted.

"muh Ikuto." I complained.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Gomen."

I smiled at him and he helped me out of my chair. "Come on everyone. Since you're all here we should all go out for dinner."

"Yay, Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "Just let me go get changed."

"Okay." They all said in unison. I walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

**Blue: So what'd you think?**

**Ikuto: I liked it :D**

**Amu: -mumbles- I hate being pregnant.**

**Blue: heh ^_^''**

**Ami: R&R!**


End file.
